


When it all began

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: Soudam Week Summer 2020 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg, lovechildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Summary:Gundham is deeply in love with Kazuichi and enjoys every day that he can spend with him and their little family. However one day he has a shocking revelation.Day 4 of theSoudam WeekPrompt:Free Day/No Prompt
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Soudam Week Summer 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742218
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	When it all began

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a shorter story today, but it's a fluffy one ♥

Gundham enjoyed his life. He had a wonderful mate and two beautiful children. Ever since the day he met Kazuichi and began sharing his life with him, he was in a state of constant domestic bliss and when his mate surprising turned up to be pregnant with their twins, Gundham could swear that his life could not be more perfect.

Except maybe if his paramour should agree to Gundham’s proposal to marriage. He had the ring prepared and now he only needed to find the correct moment to ask the life changing question. However finding the correct moment proved itself to be quite complicated when you had two infants that were in the need of constant attention. That the children also inherited their mother’s highly energetic nature was also not of any help in that particular matter.

While the alpha adored his offspring more than his own life, he could not deny that the constant interruptions became frustrating over time.

Thanks to Kazuichi’s and Gundham’s more superior roles inside of their respective Realms of Labour, the couple had easily managed to plan and shorten their work hours so that one of them was always at their realm together with their children to care for them.

While Kazuichi was currently at work, Gundham was at home and took care of the twins. The She-Cat, who was also the godmother of the children, tended to visit often, such as on this day. The two allies were sitting inside of the living room and were following the mortal custom of holding a conversation while drinking tea, while the twins were playing next to them.

Placing her cup back onto the saucer, the She-Cat gave a thoughtful look. “I could babysit them, while you and Kazuichi go out. Then you could ask him to marry you without anything happening.”

This was a sound idea. The She-Cat had already proven herself to be quite able to handle Gundham’s dark offspring, so she could be trusted with the task. However there was one thing to be considered. “While I do fancy your plan, I would be in the need of a good reason for a sudden rendezvous, as Kazuichi would question it otherwise and thus make it hard to surprise him with the offer like I intend to.”

“You’re right, I didn’t think about that.” she replied and again looked thoughtful, “What could be a good occasion?”

While the Princess of Darkness was mumbling to herself, Gundham’s daughter crawled towards him, so he picked her up and hugged her, earning delightful giggles. Gundham became so distracted from his beloved child, that he nearly missed Sonia’s world changing question. “Say, when is your and Kazuichi’s anniversary? Since the birthday of the twins is still far away and no other holidays are due soon, this could be the best option.”

This was a marvellous idea! Why did Gundham not think of something so obvious? “Thank you She-Cat.” Gundham beamed, “The holy date is the…” With this his face fell and not even his child that was grabbing playfully at his face with her tiny hands could do anything against his shock due to his revelation.

He and Kazuichi had been sharing their lives for many years now, told each other that they felt love for each other, called each other their partner, moved in together, have mated on multiple occasions and even had children together, yet they have never truly confessed in the traditional sense or asked each other if they wanted to date. It had simply happened over time like it was the natural course of nature, so they never officially established their relationship and thus did not have an anniversary to be celebrated.

Being concerned about her allies sudden silence, the She-Cat gave an unsure look. “What’s wrong Gundham? You look like you have seen a ghost.”

It took Gundham a moment to utter out the epiphany he just had. “Kazuichi and I have never officially began dating.”

***

The truth about his uncertain relationship with Kazuichi was occupying Gundham’s mind for the past days. He had thought about everything that has happened within the time where they had been sharing their path, trying to find a date at which he could determine that they have begun their relationship with each other. He thought back towards the time they had first said their feelings out loud, however he had then realised that this was not a special moment, as they had already spend their time with each other in a manner that a couple would do and they had already known about it before even saying it. There was no hesitation and no surprise, it was just a loving fact they had shared in words instead of acts like before. So he went further back and had tried their first kiss and again it was something that has happened after they had already began sharing their path. While this occasion was more special in his memory it was still not a moment he would call a beginning of a relationship. That or it was a common thing to hold hands, cuddle, go on dates and share many more forms of intimacy with regular allies.

As both, saying their feelings out loud and sharing their first kiss did not seem correct, he tried to think about their first rendezvous, to only realise that he could not pinpoint the exact moment where his private outings with Kazuichi turned from spending time together as allies into going on dates as a couple. In his desperation Gundham even considered the night were he had first truly mated Kazuichi and left behind the mark that bounded the alpha and the omega together, however they had already been a couple way beforehand and the mere though of going out with his mate to celebrate the night were they had first shared a bed in passion made Gundham feel shameful, so this idea was completely out of question.

However what was left to be considered it love confessions, kissing, dating and even mating were not the point where their shared life had begun?

Every possible occasion and date Gundham considered did not seem the true date of his and his paramour's shared beginning and it was making him feel as if he had lost his grip on the truth of his existence. His struggle to determine a date was fully occupying his mind, as he could hardly phantom the possibility that he and Kazuichi had never officially began sharing their path. What was even their official title? They did consider each other their mates, yet it was not something they have ever discussed or decided. They did just call each other by this title.

“Gundham, are you listening?” the sound of Kazuichi's voice made Gundham snap out of the realm of his own mind in which he had been lost within.

“Oh, I am sorry my paramour, I have been lost in thought.” Gundham apologized and turned his attention towards his Dark Queen, “What have you said?”

“If you're ready now?” Kazuichi asked him, however when Gundham looked at him with confusion about what it was for which he was expected to be prepared for, he explained further, “To go shopping. Ya wanted to get pet food and some ingredients for dinner tonight, remember?” Now that his paramour had mentioned it, Gundham remembered that they had indeed decided to go out earlier within this day. “Anyway get ready, the twins are already in their pram.”

“I will join you within a short moment, my beloved.” Gundham quickly got up from his seat to gather his coat and boots so that he and his family could go on their planned outing. Upon leaving their shared realm, Gundham found Kazuichi already waiting outside together with their twins, while he was leaned slightly over the pram carrying the infants, as he cooed at them. “I am sorry for making you wait.”

“No problem.” Kazuichi gave his mate a kiss on his cheek, “Shall we go then?”

With a confirming nod from Gundham, the small family of four then left their private realm behind to gather the needed groceries.

As the grocery story was not far from their private realm the mated couple had the luxury of being able to travel by foot, which relieved Kazuichi's frail mortal from the curse of his motion sickness and also gave their offspring the opportunity to be within the fresh air ever so often.

Upon arriving Kazuichi continued pushing the pram while Gundham took a basket to gather their purchases inside of it. Together they slowly moved through the aisles as Gundham ever so often grabbed whatever they needed, while the couple were sharing a relaxed conversation about nothing in particular. Which was helpful for Gundham himself, as his mind could not clear its distraction from his epiphany. He knew very well that there was no date for him to find, yet he could not help himself from trying to discover one. Which made him wonder if his paramour considered a specific date the beginning of their shared path? If yes, what could this date be?

“Oh yeah, before I forget,” Kazuichi said, making Gundham yet again snap out of his thoughts, “I think the twins are starting to teeth. I noticed yesterday while feeding them while ya were at work and totally forgot to mention it.”

Being glad that the Tamer of Automations did not notice his distraction, Gundham replied, “They are approaching the appropriate age to have their teeth emerge from their gums, so we might need to prepare that they might begin to be more distressed within the nearest future.” As the act or teething could cause discomfort for a young mortal he guessed that it would be wise to consider purchasing appropriate remedies to ease the possible soreness of their gums.

“I just hope that they don't inherit my teeth.” Kazuichi shuddered at the imagination of their dark offspring inheriting his sharp canines, which Gundham could understand could be bothersome to the omega. “I mean my dad told me that I used to chew _through_ pacifiers and bottle nipples after I got my first teeth.” he gave another shudder. Though he then returned towards his more joking and cheerful mood, “Though I guess it would look cool. Like just imagine someone looking at our cute babies and then they smile and you just see a set of super sharp teeth.” he chuckled, making Gundham wonder if such scenarios had happened with his paramour and the one who had sired him, when he had been at his youngest age. He could imagine that it gave some mortals a small fright, as it was more of a rare sight to be gifted with such a set of teeth as a mortal.

“Well, we'll see, I guess.” Kazuichi shrugged with a smile, “Won't we?” as he twiddled his fingers in front of Noriyuki's face to make him giggle, while his sister was already asleep from the for them exciting outing.

At this point the family arrived at the end of the shop and after paying for their purchases, Gundham took the bags into his hand to carry them as they slowly returned to their private realm. During their travel Noriyuki also fell into the realm of dreams and as such the twins gave their parents the opportunity of putting away their purchases while their children continue napping in their pram for a moment longer.

While Gundham was placing the pet food they acquired into its designated cupboard and nudging away some of the more gluttonous animals they possessed who were unsuccessfully attempting to steal a meal before it was time, Kazuichi unpacked another bag in which their purchase was stored within.

“Say Gundham, didn't you want to make curry tonight?” Kazuichi suddenly asked with confusion as he looked at the content of the bag he was occupied with unpacking.

“Yes, I have indeed planned to prepare this dish for us.” Gundham was now also confused as for what has brought up this enquiry. “Why, is something the matter? Do you wish for something else instead, my paramour?” He had asked his consort if he fancied the idea of this dish for tonight's meal who had agreed, so he could not truly imagine this to be the case. Though cravings can come up at all times and it was not too late to return to the shop to make another purchase, even if Gundham preferred to not having to leave their private realm to return to the shop again.

Taking the last of the purchases out of the bag, Kazuichi crooked his head with mild bewilderment. “No, it's just that it seems like ya didn't get everything for it. You didn't even get any new rice after we ate the last of it yesterday.”

Gundham's eyes widened as he scanned the items which his paramour had unpacked and indeed he could not spot some of the needed ingredients for the dish he had planned to prepare, some of which were not truly optional. “It seems as I have forgotten to gather some of the ingredients...” Gundham admitted bashfully at his foolish mistake. He had been the one who had not only suggested this dish, but also that they should head out to go shopping, and yet he had forgotten half of the shopping.

“Oh.” Kazuichi's eyes widened and he turned to look at the clock mounted at their kitchen wall, “Well we could go and quickly fetch them, but the twins will get hungry soon...” he looked troubled.

“Do not worry.” Gundham quickly eased his mate's mind, “You can remain with our dark offspring within this realm and rest your mortal form, while I return to the shop to purchase the missing ingredients as it was me who forgot to buy them.”

“If you don't mind.” Kazuichi gave a nod to the suggestion, as travelling together was not wise due to having to consider their children's needs first, “I'll get them fed in the meantime and put them into their cots so that they can have a proper nap in the meantime.”

Upon agreeing on this arrangement and sharing a short kiss, Kazuichi went to their offspring to care for them, while Gundham returned to the shop, this time using their car to save time as afternoon was beginning to approach.

***

Even after his distraction had caused Gundham more inconvenience that he would have liked during his day, he could not help himself from having his mind wander until it could not process the happenings around him. The only time he could stop himself from this happening was whenever he had been caring for his dark offspring, as they acquired his absolute undivided attention. However whenever he did anything else he would get distracted and his mind would try to sort out his worries about his uncertain state of relationship with his paramour. His mind could just not find rest as it still continued trying to find an answer where his and Kazuichi's relationship turned from regular friendship to a romantic relationship.

While Gundham was immersed within the realm of his mind yet again, Kazuichi walked into the kitchen with worry, “Gundham, is something burning?” he asked upon walking in and within an instant his eyes widened with shock, “The food!”

Being snapped out of his mind yet again by his paramour, Gundham instantly turned his attention towards the food which was cooking on the stove which was to his horror starting to produce smoke from being overcooked and burning onto the pan. He quickly pulled the food off the stove, yet it was too late as the fire alarm began sounding out loudly throughout their private realm, making both mortals jerk from the blaring noise, their animals began reacting in a scared and frightened manner, and their twins began crying after being frightened awake from their nap.

“Ah, the babies!” Kazuichi quickly passed their many scurrying pets to quickly calm their frightened children, while Gundham moved to put the pan to the side and turn off the alarm to stop the sound. To his relieve his hellish beasts calmed the moment the painful sound stopped, however he could still hear his offspring cry, so he quickly joined his mate to calm then down again.

It had taken some time for their twins to calm again after their fright from the loud noise and even longer for them to return to their nap. However after many trials and errors the parents have succeeded and slowly returned to their kitchen in which their burned food had been discarded.

It was nothing more than a blackened, unpleasantly smelling mess which was sticking to the pan. It was in no way appetising and even their feline who sniffed at the food turned her nose and quickly left.

Looking at what was to become their meal, Gundham felt shame. “I am deeply sorry for this my Dark Queen... I have become distracted and have not noticed that I have ruined our meal for tonight.” It was also too late to return to the shop yet again to purchase new ingredients for a meal for them to share, which was all due to his failure.

“Ah, no biggy.” Kazuichi waved the other's shame and worries off. “Let's just order a pizza for us and have curry another time.” he gave him an uplifting grin, which raised Gundham's mood again slightly. He was truly the most lucky of mortals to have the honour of sharing his path with someone so divine like Kazuichi and he could never thank the many gods enough for this gift.

“Thank you, Kazuichi.”

“Don't mention it.” he gave Gundham a short kiss, before moving to follow his word and order them take out.

Within half an hour the mated couple had their ordered meal delivered and were sitting on their couch in their sleepwear to consume it, while watching a show that was running on their television. Kazuichi was leaning against Gundham, while Gundham had his arm around his consort's shoulder as they relaxed after their mentally strenuous day.

“Gundham, say...” Kazuichi caught his mate's attention, “Why are you so absent-mined lately? The last few days you were constantly dreaming and spacing out all of the time.” he told him with concern in his voice, “Is something wrong?”

Gundham knew that he could not hide his state of distraction for long from his mate, yet it still made him flinch mildly at getting caught nonetheless. “I have to admit that there is something that is occupying my thoughts as for late.” he admitted, making Kazuichi turn slightly more towards him to have a better look.

“And what's that?”

Thinking about his words and what to say for a moment, Gundham decided to just say what had been occupying his mind. “When the She-Cat had been visiting our realm a few days prior, she has asked me an interesting question that I have not yet been able to answer.”

This made Kazuichi crook his head in confusion, “And what was the question?”

“When the day was that we have began to share our path as one.” Gundham answered, before he explained further, “I had been considering this question and can not find an answer as I do believe that we have in fact never officially stated our change from allies to mates. At least as far as I can recall.”

Kazuichi's eyebrows shot up and he began to noticeably consider if his mate's statement was of truth and if he could remember a date on which their anniversary might be placed. Yet he only widened his eyes, “Oh god, you're right.” he began to laugh at the silliness of it all, “We actually never really asked each other out, did we?”

“I do believe that this might be the case.” Gundham could also not help but feel amusement now that he had spoken out what had been occupying his mind as for late. When saying the truth of their relationship out loud it simply sounded amusing and silly.

“Well, I guess this must be the most intimate and domestic casual relationship ever then.” Kazuichi chuckled as he continued cuddling with Gundham in their sleepwear, “I mean how many friends live together, have regularly sex with each other and even have children together? Not to mention the mating mark on the back of my neck.”

“I do not imagine that many mortals share such a kind or relationship, as he do.” Gundham joked together with his paramour.

Kazuichi then looked his mate into his eyes, “Well, then how about we make it something more officially then?” he gave a grin, “Do wanna go out with me Gundham and be my boyfriend?”

“I have to admit that I would rather be considered your husband if you are willing to have me.” Gundham replied in return, however then both instantly turned quiet as they looked at each other with now blushing faces.

“W-Wait...” Kazuichi stammered to slow the suddenly changed conversation down, “Do ya actually mean it..? As in you want to marry me?” he asked with an unsure, yet hopeful voice.

“I-I...” Gundham was now stammering as well. He had been keeping his proposal to Kazuichi for the perfect moment and he did not even have the ring on his person at the current time, yet his question had come so naturally to him that he did not realise that he had been even asking it. Yet he did not regret having asked in this moment. “Yes. I do wish to marry you. That is if you wish to form the holy bond of matrimony with me, Kazuichi?” His icy heart was beating wildly within his chest, yet he meant every word that he had said.

Tears began to form in Kazuichi's eyes, making Gundham panic for the shortest of moments, until the most brilliant of smiles formed on his paramour's face. “Yes! Of course I wanna marry you!” he pulled Gundham down into a deep and passionate kiss, before breaking it apart again and crying tears of happiness, while Gundham held him close as he kissed his hair, face and lips in pure joy.

This was not what Gundham had envisioned how his proposal to Kazuichi would go, on their couch while eating pizza in their sleepwear, yet he did not mind. As long as he and Kazuichi were together and happy with each other, such trivial things like specific anniversaries of the past and 'perfect moments' for decisions did not matter. Everything within their relationship came natural to them and nothing had come from any decisions needing to being said out loud. They fit together perfectly and moved in sync as if being two halves of a whole, and Gundham did not wish for his life with his beloved and their small family to be any different.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my WIPs for a bit over a year now and never finished it before  
> It's based on a presumably true story I saw on Tumblr around the time where I began writing it, about a person who was living together with their partner for ages, had a kid together with them but realised that they never really officially began dating


End file.
